ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Ryann Shannon
Ryann Shannon was a writer and storyboarder for OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. She's usually partnered with Parker Simmons when storyboarding episodes in season 1, and with Stevie Borbolla in season 2. According to her Twitter header she is currently a writer at Netflix. Credits Season 1 * "Let's Be Friends" * "Jethro's All Yours" * "Do You Have Any More in the Back?" * "You Are Rad" * "Know Your Mom" * "We're Captured" * "T.K.O." * "A Hero's Fate" * "Glory Days" * "Villains' Night In" * "Let's Watch the Pilot" * "Mystery Science Fair 201X" * "Let's Not Be Skeletons" Season 2 * "Seasons Change" * "Point to the Plaza" * "T.K.O.'s House" * "Wisdom, Strength, and Charisma" * "Final Exams" * "Monster Party" * "All in the Villainy" * "Sidekick Scouts" * "KO's Health Week" * "Dark Plaza" (1st half) Season 3 * "The K.O. Trap" * "Big Reveal" * "Let's Meet Sonic" * "Red Action 3: Grudgement Day" * "Let's Fight to the End" (2nd half) * "Thank You for Watching the Show" Shorts * "Carol" * "Rad's Van" * "Boxmore Infomercial" Artwork Drawings Ravw.jpg Tumblr o4cu3pLd2e1qbxscio4 1280.png Gang on Break Drawing by Ryann.png Tumblr opsz2cOPpa1qbxscio1 1280.png Tumblr o4cu3pLd2e1qbxscio1 1280.png Tumblr o4cu3pLd2e1qbxscio2 1280.png ThanosPVbyRyannShannon.jpeg uhhh.jpg DT78KgoV4AA5bai.jpg_large.jpeg Venomous fancy art RS.png Hue Troop Ryann.jpg 1D8047F5-059A-43C6-93B7-6050EDC336A1.jpeg 19C10278-04B7-4A0A-85C7-9970F13F61D0.png F72BF51B-39C6-4883-8B48-A4E2110301EC.jpeg 6978ED5A-C746-45B5-BA4E-DFE83B14F454.png 787A2C47-1036-46C2-90E8-3A31DAE8CDC7.png 4E377CEF-8B0D-476D-8600-16E97D8E5DC2.png OKKO_Dads_by_Ryann.jpg ComicByRyannShannon.jpeg Plaza Gang and Boxmore Bots KOs Health Week.jpg Fink Concept Art by Ryann.png Promotional Artwork Lets Be Friends Promo Ryann.png tumblr ou2gtuJ1aC1qbxscio1 540.png tumblr ou65vrRmNO1qbxscio1 540.png You Are Rad Promo Ryann.png Let's Not Be Skeletons Promo.png Glory Days Promo.png Villains Night In Promo.jpg We're Captured Promo.png TKO Promo.png TKO Promo 2.png A Hero's Fate Promo.png Know Your Mom Promo by Ryann.png Storyboards Purrcival_Reading_Storyboard.jpg The_Strength_Group_Storyboard.png KO_Takes_Out_Smooth_Move.jpg Enid_Embarrased.jpg KO and TKO Control Board.png KO and TKO Hands Raised Board.png KO and TKO Shock Board.png KO and TKO Chain Board.png KO and TKO Nosebleed Board.png PKO Rise Board.png Shadowy Figure TKO House Board.png.png KO and TKO Plug Board.png TKO and KO Video Game Board.png KO By Tree Board.png Disguise.jpg Shann.jpg Wowf.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 11.49.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 11.49.48 AM.png WC Venom Turns Around Board.png WC Venom Talks Boxman Board.png WC Venom Shushs Board.png WC Plaza Trio Hears Board.png WC Fink Kicks Boxman Board.png WC Darrell Interrupts Board.png WC Boxman Hugs Venom Board.png WC Venom Cannon Board.png WC Venom and Fink Dinner Board.png WC Boxman Hugs Prof Venom Board.png rs 1.png rs 2.png rs 3.png rs 4.png rs 5.png rs 6.png rs 7.png rs 8.png rs 9.png 3.jpg 2.jpg Rs 1.jpg Backpack KO Storyboard.jpg Embarrased Enid Storyboard.jpg Enid looking out Storyboard.jpg Hudled Enid Storyboard.jpg Elodie relaxed Storyboard.jpg Monster Party Picnic Board.jpg DqIl8DJV4AMWmoS.jpg DqIlqWIUUAAHSpJ.jpg DqIltURV4AAh6gL.jpg DqIly_qV4AUGDy5.jpg DqIm02uVYAAcov4.jpg DqIm25MV4AI-RFa.jpg DqImzVyV4AAFHx6.png DqInhUkUcAA_6f_.jpg DqIp1PKU4AAjASJ.jpg DqIp2ibUcAA7XFF.jpg DqIpzaHUcAA0uYK.jpg ACD3F1A5-D17B-41F9-931F-272B7BDAAC7A.png Gamer Fink Board.jpg Fink Wins Board.jpg Fink Fame Board.jpg Trivia * Ryann is represented as the character Nanini in the show. External links * Ryann Shannon's Tumblr * Ryann Shannon's Twitter * Ryann Shannon's Vimeo * Ryann Shannon's Instagram Category:A to Z Category:Storyboard artists Category:Show staff Category:Writers